Equestria Girls: El poder de la amistad
thumb '''Artículo corregido por Proyecto:Ortographe. Hola chicos, soy Yair Love junto a Emma_Dash quienes están trabajando en un fanfic de equestria girls en la que nuestras protagonistas enfrentarán un nuevo peligro lleno de acción, drama, misterios etc. Capitulo 1: Preparación para el baile de otoño Era un día tranquilo y soleado en Canterlot High, un lugar en donde la amistad se encuentra en cualquier parte reflejada por todos los alumnos donde ser un nuevo estudiante implicaba ser conocido por todos, sobre todo para la Twilight humana quien tras los hechos ocurridos en los juegos de la amistad, su ingreso a Canterlot High le permitió entender más a fondo la amistad, sobre todo con sus nuevas amigas, creando así en Twilight superar su timidez. 8:00 am En los pasillos de CHS, se encontraban Sunset y Twilight dirigiéndose al salón de música. Twilight: He notado a Rarity muy ocupada estos últimos días. Sunset: Pues claro que esta ocupada, porque en pocos días será el Festival del baile de otoño. Twilight: ¿Festival del baile de otoño? Sunset: Ah. olvidaba que eras nueva, escucha: el baile de otoño es una festividad en la que los alumnos eligen a una compañera para que sea la princesa del baile de otoño. Twilight: Oh, eso suena divertido, ¿y haz participado en este evento? Sunset: Pues si, fui princesa del baile tres veces seguidas. Twilight: Vaya, como no vas a ganar si eres una buena persona, eso es lo que mejor te define. Sunset: Bueno en realidad, yo.... Pinkie Pie: Chicas, vengan ya, Rarity tiene una linea de ropa nueva y quiere que estemos con ella vamos. Al llegar con Pinkie al salón de música, Rarity emocionada se prepara para mostrar su línea de ropa. Rarity: Antes que nada agradezco que todas se encuentren aquí, bueno en fin como ya saben el baile de otoño será en pocos días y bueno al igual que cada año mejora la festividad, mis vestidos capturaran la esencia del baile y al que llame «Línea Otoñal de Rarity» Todas menos Rainbow: ¡Oh, es fantástico! Raibown: Fantástico, es increíble! esto supera los diseños anteriores un 20% mejor. Applejack: Rarity, en serio, no se como logras hacer todo esto tu sola. Rarity: Ay Applejack, esto es para lo que vivo. Fluttershy: Cada año nos sorprendes más Rarity. Rarity: Muchas gracias, pero saben creo que ya se como hacer los vestidos más hermosos, solo agrego unos accesorios aquí, un poco de brillo aquí, cinta por aquí y.... Pinkie Pie: ¡UN POCO DE PASTEL! (Todas la quedan mirando) Pinkie Pie:¿QUÉ? Estoy dando mis ideas de diseño a Rarity Sunset: Bueno Rarity, es hermoso tu trabajo, pero no crees que deberías descansar un poco. Rarity: Descansar, no puedo, tengo que terminar todo esto, posiblemente lo termine hoy mismo. Pinkie Pie: CHICAS, tengo una idea, para celebrar el trabajo de Rarity hoy habrá ¡fiesta en mi casa! Todas: Sí! Rainbow: Genial, yo traeré ponche y bebidas! Fluttershy: Pinkie te ayudare a decorar tu casa para la fiesta. Sunset: Bien chicas, pero creo que ya es hora de ir a clases. Entonces las chicas se despidieron para dirigirse a sus salones de estudio. Capítulo 2: Fiestas y Complicaciones 1:00 PM "Ya es hora de salida en Canterlot High, para otros es cuando los alumnos se despiden entre ellos mismos para que vayan a sus hogares, pero para Pinkie es cuando la diversión comienza porque tras la finalización de la Línea de ropa de Rarity, es donde utiliza su talento para darle la diversión y alegría que su amiga se merece" 2:00 PM Sunset y Twilight quedaron en encontrarse en el centro comercial para comprar un regalo para Rarity. Twilight: Disculpa por la demora, es que hubo demasiado trafico. Sunset: No hay problema, bien a que tienda quieres entrar. Twilight: Pues en realidad desconozco un poco los gustos de Rarity. Sunset: No es difícil de descifrarlo, en realidad sólo tiene que ser algo reluciente, hasta incluso creo que una espátula con mucha brillantina seria suficiente. Las dos: jajajajaja Twilight: Supongo que eso si sería cierto, bueno esta tienda de accesorios seria el lugar ideal. Sunset: Sabes no siempre la tienda que sea llamativa por su entrada es la indicada, a veces sólo te engaña y en realidad sólo te das cuenta que lo único que le interesa es tu dinero sin ver el bien de los demás. Twilight: ¿Te pasa algo Sunset? Sunset: No nada, sino esto del baile de otoño me recuerda mi anterior yo. Twilight: Bueno ser ganadora sobre todo consecutivamente es algo de admirar y de extrañar supongo... Sunset: No, no es eso, sabes antes que Pinkie viniera te iba a decir que yo en realidad no gane justamente. Twilight: ¿Que quieres decir? Sunset: Que como al igual que existe la luz, también hay la oscuridad, bueno yo era malvada, literalmente no tenia amigos y en cambio empecé a obtener lo que quería a costo de hacer daño a los demás y bueno eso me hacia ser temida y respetada, pero en realidad no me sentía contenta por eso..... Sunset: Entonces en poco tiempo apareció Twilight, la princesa pony de equestria, quien vino a este mundo por la razón de recuperar su corona, la cual había robado, entonces empecé a arruinar su estadía aquí difamando de ella e incluso incriminarla de cosas que no hizo pero vi en ella que no se rendía.... Sunset: y bueno hasta incluso llegué a obtener el poder de la corona y casi acabé con media escuela pero tras derrotarme Twilight y las demás, le pedí que me enseñará sobre la amistad y bueno a pesar de no estar aquí las demás me enseñaron que en la oscuridad siempre hay una luz, que en este caso fue la amistad y supongo que toda la escuela me dio esa oportunidad y ahora de verdad me siento contenta. Twilight: Oh vaya, no sabia de verdad que tu tenías, pues, una contraparte malvada y eso. Sunset: Bueno, eso es lo que estás fechas me recuerdan. Twilight: Te entiendo, lo importante es que ahora eres distinta. Sunset: Supongo, mira en esa tienda vi un bonito collar, justo de los que Rarity nos hablaba detalle a detalle hasta que nos aburría completamente. Twilight: Vamos. 4:00 PM Después, de realizar la compra del collar como regalo de Rarity, Sunset y Twilight se dirigieron a caminar por la plaza central mientras hablaban. Twilight: .. Y esa fue la razón por la que no pudiste obtener la respuesta de la ecuación en la que tú y yo competimos en los juegos. Sunset: Aja, pero no porque me hayas ganado en eso no significa que yo no sea mejor en las matemáticas, no te confíes por eso. Twilight: Cuando haya tiempo, te retare a resolver algunas. Sunset: Bueno, me dirijo a la casa de Pinkie, vienes? Twilight: Sabes estar en el centro comercial me dejó exhausta, iré a descansar un poco. Sunset: okay, pero no duermas tan tarde, sino te perderás la reacción de Rarity al ver el regalo. Twilight: Ah, por supesto que no!, te veré ahí, adiós. Sunset: bien, adiós. Twilight entonces se dirigió a su casa a descansar, tanto fue su cansancio que no tuvo tiempo de salir a pasear a Spike e incluso de avanzar su investigación tecnológica, y lo único que estaba en la mente de Twilight era reponer sus energías para la fiesta de Pinkie, al menos eso pensaba... Capítulo 3: Máximo Riesgo 6:52 PM A pocos minutos de la fiesta de pinkie, Twilight siente una incomodidad auditiva cerca de su lampara, en eso Twilight se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de su celular a lo cual sin demora nota que es la llamada de Sunset, haciendo recordar a Twilight sobre la fiesta de Pinkie. Apresuradamente, Twilight contesta la llamada. Twilight: Sunset, gracias por llamarme, casi olvidaba la fiesta de ..... Sunset: (voz desesperada) Olvida eso Twilight, donde estas. Twilight: Pues en mi casa, porque...(se corta la llamada) Twilight: Sunset, hola, Sunset, ajjj me cortó la llamada ¿QUÉ? No hay señal, pero porque estaba malhumorada. Entonces en esos instantes desprevenidamente, Twilight escucha el sonido de una explosión a larga distancia y Spike se acerca a Twilight con miedo. Spike: (voz de miedo) Twilight, escuchaste eso? Twilight: Por supuesto que si Spike. Twilight: Que raro, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. En medio de la conmoción del momento, Twilight escucha el sonido del televisor encendido, dirigiéndose a su sala nota que esta dando el programa noticiero de las 7. Reportera: Muy buenas noches, son las 7:00 PM y me encuentro en la central de agua de la ciudad en la parte noroeste, donde hace pocos minutos se estrellaron 2 camiones en las instalaciones contaminando algunos tanques de agua con lo que al parecer seria una especie de...... De pronto se fue la electricidad, oscureciendo por completo la ciudad y dejando como única lumbrera a la Luna. Twilight: Spike, SPIKE DONDE ESTAAS!..... Spike: Por aquí Twilight utiliza la linterna de su celular para localizar a Spike Twilight: Ah, spike al fin te encontré.. Spike: (malhumorado) Oye Twilight..Recordaste pagar la Luz? Twilight:(malhumorada) Siii, Spike, ya te dije que lo he pagado hace días...(voz normal) Sabes, yo creo que se fue la corriente eléctrica. Spike: Mejor salgamos afuera. Twilight y Spike salieron a saber que está pasando, entonces a lejana distancia podían ver luces de camiones de patrulleros, ambulancias y de bomberos pasando por la calles, de tal forma que había llamado la atención de todos los habitantes. De forma inesperada un auto se estacionó en la vereda de Twilight, el auto le resultaba familiar hasta que al ver a Flash dentro le quito las dudas, pero no estaba solo estaba acompañado de Sunset y Rainbow. Twilight: Sunset que haces aquí, no acabaste de ver a la policía pasar y..... Flash: No hay tiempo Twilight, sube, te lo contarán en el camino. Entonces Twilight y Spike subieron en el auto, lo que tras la reacción de los demás hizo que Twilight se preocupara aún más de los sucesos que estaban pasando. Twilight: Ahora díganme ¿Saben que está ocurriendo? Sunset: Pues no se nada Twilight, al parecer ese sonido de explosión tuvo que ver en algo con todo esto. Twilight: Te refieres al choque de dos camiones en la central de agua de la ciudad? Rainbow: Dime, Qué te hace pensar que un accidente hacia la central tuvo que ver con esa explosión, Twilight. Twilight: Porque en las noticias informaron acerca de eso, al menos antes que se fuera la electricidad. Entonces cuando estaban pasando por la estación de gasolina, está explotó de forma sorpresiva haciendo que todas las personas entrarán en pánico e incluso a Twilight y los demás. Rainbow: (Sorprendida) ¡OOH PERO QUE FUE ESO! Spike: Esto no me gusta. Sunset: FLASH! Sacanos de aquí, tenemos que,,,,,¡OH NO!...Cambio de planes Flash llevanos a casa de Pinkie para ver si se encuentran bien y....... Twilight: FLASH! Cuidadooooooooo! (Sonido de choque) De forma sorpresiva un bus impacta el auto de Flash haciendo que den varias vueltas y choquen contra un muro. Capítulo 4: El Valor de una Amiga "Lo que para las chicas iba ser una noche divertida está se transformo en un sueño siniestro que era imposible creer que estuviese pasando, pero una cosa si era cierto que esto apenas estaba comenzando..." 7:15 PM Tras el choque ocurrido, Sunset fue la primera en despertar de lo que hubiese sido su último momento con vida. Sunset: (Mareada) Ah.. mi cabeza, pero que pasó. Twilight estas bien? Twilight: Eso creo. Flash: Será mejor que salgamos del auto. La única forma de salir del auto era rompiendo las ventanas, para Flash fue una terrible desgracia ver a su auto destruido, pero lo que más le importaba fue que todos estaban bien excepto para Rainbow quien se había fracturado la pierna. Sunset: Rainbow crees poder caminar Rainbow: Eso creo. Flash: Yo la ayudo. Entonces de repente la policía empezó a pasar un comunicado por altavoz. Policía: ¡Atención a todos, por seguridad dirigirse a las afueras de la carretera central ya que es el único lugar seguro! Spike: Ya escucharon, vayamos allá. Sunset: No podemos primero hay que ver a nuestras amigas si están bien. Twilight: Rainbow y Flash vayan dirigiéndose allá les alcanzaremos pronto. Rainbow: QUÉ, Twilght ni creas que me iré sin ustedes recuerden que somos un equipo y entre todos nos ayudamos.. Flash: Conozco un atajo más rápido para llegar hasta la casa de Pinkie. Apresuradamente, todos se dirigieron a la casa de pinkie para saber si las demás se encontraban bien. Sunset: Tenías razón Flash ya casi estamos cerca de la casa de pinkie Pero cuando sunset dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, apareció de la nada un sujeto que se abalanzó con fuerza hacia ella. Sunset: HEY, SUELTAME! En esos instantes, sunset pudo notar que el sujeto no era normal pues sus ojos eran de color amarillo, hablaba de forma extraña y ademas al parecer intentaba ¿Morderla?. De forma inmediata apareció Pinkie quien con un bate de beisbol noqueo al sujeto. Pinkie : Ah, eso estuvo...cerca....estas bien Sunset: (tosiendo) cof, cof, si...pero ese no era tu vecino...cof... Pinkie: Si, pero no es el unico que actúa de forma rara Twilight: sabes donde están las demás Pinkie: Pues en mi casa donde se supone que hariamos "la fiesta", vengan entren rápido Inmediatamente, ingresaron a la casa de Pinkie Pinkie: Mi casa nos resguardara por mientras para que....(sorprendida) AHHHH, Rainbow que te pasó Rainbow: Ah no es nada de que preocuparse... Pinkie: Rápido Flash traeme mi botiquin Flash: aya voy Mientras Pinkie intentaba vendar la herida de Rainbow, Rarity entró por la puerta trasera junto con Sweetie Belle quien tenía fiebre Rarity: (desesperada) CHICAS, mi hermanita se encuentra mal no se que le pasa Twilight: ven acuestala en el sofa De tras de Rarity venian Fluttershay y Applejack Applejack: Chicas, vieron lo que está pasando afuera la gente está más loca que una cabra y casi me atacan unos cuantos... Fluttershy: ...A mi también me pasó lo mismo cuando estaba en la guardería de mascotas, el vendedor actuaba de forma extraña Sunset: Chicas calmemonos un poco y analicemos que es lo que está pasando y porqué, bueno quiero que cada una de ustedes me diga que saben hasta ahora Twilight: Bueno yo estaba durmiendo como te había avisado antes para ir a la fiesta de Pinkie, entonces después de tu llamada vi en el noticiero que unos dos camiones chocaron en la central de agua Sunset: okey Twilght, dime Pinkie que estabas haciendo antes que ocurriera todo esto Pinkie: Bueno como ya saben estaba preparando todo para la fiesta y cuando terminé con los preparativos estaba jugando con mi Xbox al Call of duty, para ser más precisa jugaba el Modern Warfare 2 y estaba ganando en el multijugador con unos...... Rainbow: (gritando) YAAAA, Y QUE PASO DESPUES! Pinkie: está bien Rainbow pero no grites,....bueno como les decía resulta que en esos instantes se fue la electricidad y salí haber que sucedía y escuche gente gritar desde lejos lo cual me asustó, pero recordé que mi hermana Maud me regaló un bate de beisbol y pues lo use para defenderme de unos sujetos y bla bla bla te encontré y te salve y finalmente estamos aqui hablando acerca de lo que está pasando Sunset: Applejack, ahora cuéntanos de lo que te pasó Applejack: pues me había ido a la tienda de adornos para ayudar a Pinkie con lo de la fiesta, la tienda era muy grande y me había demorado mucho en entregar los adornos a pinkie, finalmente estuve con apple bloom ayudándole y es donde ocurre todo esto , entonces vine a ver si todo andaba bien con ustedes y es donde me iban a atacar unos sujetos... Sunset: está bien y Fluttershy dime que sucedió contigo antes de estos sucesos Fluttershy: No tengo que más decirles, resulta que después de ayudar a pinkie me dirigí a la guardería de animales a apoyar como siempre hago y es cuando me doy la sorpresa que algo horrible estaba pasando y vine con ustedes. Sunset: Pues de todas formas gracias por contribuir Fluttershy, haber por lo que entiendo hasta ahora es que ese accidente con la central de agua hizo que algunas personas actuarán de forma extraña y violenta Rarity: dejemos esto por un momento, Sweetie Belle empeora aún más Todas se acercaron a Sweetie belle para tratar de saber cuál es su malestar mientras Twilight media su temperatura. Twilight: Su temperatura es alta debemos darle algun analgésico y rápido Sweetie Belle:(tosiendo) cof, cof...creen que me ponga bien...cof... Rarity: Por supuesto que si, tu hermana está aquí para cuidarte De pronto sunset empezó a tratar de descifrar sobre lo que le pasaba a Sweetie Belle consiguiendo una posible respuesta de lo que estaba pasando Sunset: Estos sucesos lo escuche antes pero......No, no puede estar pasando aquí Rainbow: ¿Qué, que no puede estar pasando aquí Sunset? Sunset: Bueno escuchen, cuando era alumna de la princesa celestia allá en equestria ella me había contado una historia que al parecer se asemeja a lo que está pasando aquí chicas Las demás empezaron a escuchar a Sunset muy atentas Sunset: Hace muchos años atras en un pequeño pueblo en equestria, había un mago que a como de lugar quería ser el gobernante de ese pueblo, pero los demás ponís no le apoyaban porque era muy malvado.... Sunset: Entonces el mago creó una poción que uso para contaminar sus pozos de agua haciendo que los ponis que consumían el agua se conviertan en seres hostiles sin pensamiento alguno, y finalmente su plan funcionó y se convirtió en su gobernante, pero Star Swirl El barbado logró crear un antihechizo y pudo salvar a los ponis devolviendo todo a su normalidad Applejack: Entonces eso quiere decir que esos camiones probablemente tengan esa poción motivo por el cuál los que consumen el agua se conviertan en esas cosas. Pinkie: Se refieren a. ¿ZOMBIS? Sunset: ¿A qué? Pinkie: A zombis, me refiero a seres descerebrados que caminan de forma sonámbula y que quieren comerte el cerebro Todas la quedan mirando a Pinkie de forma extraña Raibown: Eso suena muy cursi , pero tal vez tenga razón porque la mayoria está actuando de esa manera Sunset: Bueno en realidad el nombre es Infectado Rarity: ¡Eso quiere decir que Sweetie Belle se convertirá al igual que los demás¡ Sunset: Me temo que si pero ya encontraremos una... Flash: Dejemos el debate para más tarde porque allá afuera los infectados siguen aumentando Sunset: Está bien Flash vayamos por la puerta trasera y tomemos algún atajo para llegar rápido a la carretera central. Todos acentaron la cabeza y partieron de camino hasta la carretera central en donde se encontraban las demás personas y los equipos de rescate pues era el único lugar seguro Capitulo 5: Nueva Vida, Nuevos Problemas UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS Un televisor está pasando un reportaje en vivo en el canal 13 acerca de los sucesos ocurridos Reportera: Ya a pasado una semana de la desgracia o mejor dicho infección ocurrido al sur del país que hoy en día es un suceso debatido por diversas organizaciones nacional e internacionalmente, en estos momentos nos encontramos en vivo desde la sala de conferencias al norte del país en donde diversos representantes incluyendo al presidente están debatiendo soluciones al respecto de dicho caso. La escena del programa pasa consecutivamente a la sala de conferencias en donde se ha convocado una junta de prensa Periodista 1: ¿Sr.Presidente ya llegaron a un acuerdo sobre el problema? Periodista 2: ¿Qué medidas de seguridad recomendará a los afectados por este desastre? Periodista 3: ¿ Ya saben quién fue el responsable de estos hechos? Presidente: Señores pido un poco de orden para poder responder sus preguntas, Gracias Periodista 3: ¿Sr.Presidente ya saben acerca de los responsables? Presidente: Respecto a eso nuestros agentes encargados de investigar el caso nos a informado acerca de una empresa farmacéutica llamada GREEN LIFE quienes al parecer son los dueños de dichos camiones que chocaron con la central de agua. Periodista 3: ¿Pero saben quiénes son los integrantes de dicho grupo? Presidente: Lamentablemente aún no poseemos información de los dirigentes de dicha empresa siendo la principal razón que está empresa dejó de funcionar hace una par de días atrás Periodista 2: ¿Díganos Sr.Presidente que ayuda han brindado a los afectados? Presidente: En cuanto ocurrió este desastre hemos apoyado a los sobrevivientes en conseguirles apartamentos temporales en otras ciudades para que continúen con sus vidas normaless sin tener alguna restricción con estos sucesos. Periodista 1:¿Tiene alguna planificación para resolver este problema? Presidente: Por supuesto que sí, tras largas reuniones que tuvimos con la ONU hemos planteado un plan llamado "Desinfección" que consiste en dos soluciones alternativas. La primera consiste en que nuestros soldados sigan vigilando las fronteras de la ciudad reteniendo a los infectados para que no se expanden hasta encontrar una cura. Y la segunda consiste en crear la ley marcial de matar a todos los infectados para que después entremos en la ciudad y limpiar los canales de agua y volver todo a la normalidad. Periodista 1: ¿Y cual solución piensan usar primero? El presidente mira fijamente a la cámara que está filmando la conferencia para dar su mensaje Presidente: (hablando a todos) Antes que nada pido que todos los afectados y los que estén escuchando este mensaje, no se rindan y que no pierdan la esperanza porque juro que encontraremos una solución... Twilight apaga el televisor, pues ella estaba viendo el reportaje haciendo que ella se pusiera triste de lo que había visto. De pronto alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto. Sunset: ¡Twilight Soy yo! Twilight: Pasa Sunset ingresa al cuarto de Twilight para hablar con ella Sunset: Vine a recogerte para irnos al centro comercial con las demás. Twilight: Ah gracias por avisarme Sunset nota a Twilight preocupada Sunset: Te pasa algo Twilight: No, claro que no...bueno en realidad estoy algo .... Sunset: ¿Preocupada? Twilight: Sí, porque aún no me lo puedo creer que esto este pasado. Sunset: Se como te sientes pero ya encontraremos algo por hacer, lo que ahora importa es que todas estamos bien y eso me alegra. Twilight: tienes razón, ven vamos no hay que hacer esperar a las chicas Twilight y Sunset se dirigieron al centro comercial a encontrarse con las demás. Mientras que en el camino ellas hablaban. Sunset: Deben estar por alguna parte De repente alguien abraza a Sunset por detrás Pinkie: ¡Sunset, estoy contenta al verlas! Sunset: Gracias Pinkie pero te agradecería si te bajaras de mi espalda Pinkie: Ups, Lo siento jeje... me emocioné un poco, vengan les llevaré con las chicas Pinkie llevo a Sunset y Twilight al restaurante donde se encontraban las demás Rainbow: (Viéndolas llegar) ¡AL FIN! Twilight: Disculpa por la demora Applejack: No se preocupen ya saben como se pone Rainbow cuando llegan tarde, sobre todo cuando se trata de comida. Raibown :(Enojada) ¡NO ES CIERTO! Todas menos Rainbow se ríen Pinkie: En fin, me iré a ver si ya está lista nuestra orden Rainbow: No te los comas antes Pinkie De pronto llega Rarity a la mesa donde estaban las demás Rarity: Siento la demora chicas Twilight: No importa ya somos dos lo que decimos eso Fluttershy: Dime Rarity como se encuentra Sweetie Belle Rarity: Un poco mejor, sólo espero que mejore pronto Sunset: Que te dijo el doctor de su avance Rarity: Ellos no tienen todavía la cura pero me pidieron que van a usar a Sweetie Belle para analizarla como contribución para su análisis Twilight: Te entiendo (suspiro) Fluttershy: Te pasa algo Twilight Twilight: Pues me preocupa que decidan apoyar la ley marcial como última solución Applejack: Eso no suena bien, si aceptan eso los demás que quedaron ahí estarán perdidos Twilight: Me temo que si Rainbow: Pero ya saben quién es el culpable de esto Twilight: Pues al parecer el responsable es.... Aparece Pinkie con grandes cajas de comida poniéndola en la mesa Pinkie: ¡Listo a comer! Rainbow: Si si si, dinos Twilight quien era el responsable Twilight: Una empresa farmacéutica llamada Green Life Fluttershy: Saben creo que se donde es su..... Rarity: ¡Y que están esperando los oficiales para no arrestarlos! Fluttershy: Chicas, les digo que escuche su ubicacion en..... Pinkie: Si no se apresuran en comer, yo me comeré el postre Fluttershy: !CHICAS! Todas le quedan mirando sorprendidas a Fluttershy Fluttershy: Por alguna parte he escuchado que su sede se encuentra en la zona Oeste del país Applejack: Y dinos Fluttershy como sabes eso Fluttershy: Pues porque al ser una empresa Econatural, siempre compraba sus productos, bueno eso era antes de escuchar esto y me decepciona mucho Twilight quedó pensativa tras la respuesta de Fluttershy Sunset: ¿En qué estás pensando Twilight? Twilight: Ah....nada, mejor comamos antes que la comida se enfríe Todas empezaron a comer y dejar aún lado el asunto. Más tarde las chicas se empezaron a despedir Pinkie: Bueno chicas nos vemos ya saben estaremos en contacto. Sunset: !Chicas esperen¡ Applejack: Pasa algo, Sunset Sunset saca de su bolsillo el regalo que iba a entregar a Rarity en la fiesta Sunset: Ten Rarity es para ti, de parte mía y de Twilight Rarity: Pero si es el collar que siempre quise, Gracias chicas por su hermoso detalle Twilight: Bueno era el regalo que te íbamos a dar pues....ya sabes, antes que ocurriera todo esto. Rarity: Estoy muy agradecida no sólo con ustedes, sino con todas por ser muy buenas amigas. Fluttershy: Lástima que no tuvimos la oportunidad de probar los vestidos Rarity: No necesariamente Fluttershy, pues antes de escapar de la ciudad traje los vestidos conmigo Todas menos Rarity: En serio Rarity: Si mañana les daré sus vestidos Todas luego se despidieron y fueron a sus casas, Sunset y Twilight tomaron el bus, y hablaron en medio viaje Twilight: Dime como te acordaste del regalo Sunset: Pues al instalarme en mi nueva casa puede ver que entre mis cosas estaba el regalo de Rarity y se me ocurrió dársela hoy día. Twilight: Sabes Sunset, si eres una muy buena amiga Sunset: Porque lo dices Twilight: Porque siempre apoyas a tus amigas en las buenas y en las malas Sunset: No es para tanto Twilight: jajajaja, (suspira) Sabes una cosa creo que debíamos hacer algo Sunset: Te refieres a eso de la infección Twilight: Exacto, Yo creo que esos sujetos de Green Life usaron tal vez magia Sunset: Lo mismo pienso Twilight: Entonces que estamos esperando, ¡Hay que solucionar esto! Sunset: Twilight, Las chicas y yo hemos lidiado con problemas mágicos pero esto ya es algo mucho peor y grande para nosotras Twilight: Entonces te estas rindiendo Sunset: No me rindo sólo te soy sincera, además tienes algún plan para intentar resolver todo esto Twilight: No, pero tu me enseñaste que cuando uno se propone puede lograr grandes cosas Sunset: Tienes razón, mañana nos reuniremos con Rarity y pensaremos en grupo para resolver todo este asunto Twilight: Ese es la Sunset que conozco Twilight se despidió de Sunset, pues porque ya iba a bajar en el siguiente paradero para dirigirse a su casa AL DIA SIGUIENTE Todas se encontraban en la casa de Rarity para recoger sus respectivos vestidos. Rarity: Bueno chicas tal vez no lo usaremos para el baile pero por estos problemas no significa que no debamos vernos bien, ¿verdad? Applejack: Al menos está ves reduciste el uso de brillo en tus vestidos Sunset y Twilight llegaron a la casa de Rarity con una pizarra Negra Rarity: Chicas llegaron justo a... ¿Y para qué es la pizarra? Sunset: Ayudenme con esto chicas y les contaré el porque de la pizarra Después de colocar la pizarra al centro de la sala, Sunset y Twilight se pusieron al frente para hablarles a las chicas Rainbow: No me digan que piensan ser entrenadoras de Fútbol Pinkie: O tal vez profesoras de arte Sunset: No y No, verán aqui en la pizarra hemos planteado con Twilight algunas soluciones para acabar con lo de la infección y volver todo a la normalidad ¿Eso al menos pienso? Applejack: Al fin buenas noticias Twilight: Como sabran todos culpan a Green Life como responsable de estos hechos, por esa razón la primera opción es ir a la zona Oeste del país y buscar al Dueño de la empresa Rainbow: Es una buena idea pero un pequeño problemita, no creen que ya aya huido del pais ese sujeto Applejack: Es verdad o tambien no sólo es responsable su dueño, sino tal vez uno de sus trabajadores aya tenido que ver con esto Sunset: Se que encontrar al responsable de esto será muy difícil pero hasta el momento es la solución más viable Fluttershy: Sunset no has pensado tal vez en comunicarte con la princesa Twilight para que nos ayude Sunset: Lo haria pero deje el libro en mi casillero de la escuela y ademas últimamente el portal no está funcionando bien como antes Pinkie: ¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE DEBEMOS IR A LA CIUDAD, PELEAR CON LOS INFECTADOS PARA PODER LLEGAR AL PORTAL Y EN VEZ DE ESPERAR LA LLEGADA DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT, UNA DE NOSOTRAS DEBERA CRUZAR EL PORTAL PARA PODER HABLAR CON ELLA Y HACI TENER SU AYUDA! Todas quedan mirando a Pinkie Rainbow: Eso fue muy raro... Applejack: Muy Pinkie... Fluttershy: Muy peligroso... Rarity: Muy extravagante... Sunset: Pero una buena alternativa Twilight: Las soluciones son muy útiles pero cuál elegiremos Sunset quedó pensativa tras lo que dijo Twilight Sunset: A menos que nos dividamos el trabajo y haci tendríamos dos oportunidades de solucionar el problema Applejack: Bien ahora lo importante como nos dividiremos el trabajo Sunset: Lo más util seria que yo cruzará el portal para hablar con Twilight haci que yo iré a la ciudad Twilight: Yo te acompañare Sunset Rarity: Yo no puedo irme a ninguna parte porque tengo que cuidar de Sweetie Belle Sunset: Esta bien Rarity tú te quedaras aqui Rainbow: Yo elijo hundir a Green Life, ¡QUIEN ME SIGUE! Applejack: Me ire contigo Dash, no quiero que te metas en problemas más de lo que ya tenemos Rainbow: En el fondo se que te sientes más segura conmigo Applejack. Applejack: En tus sueños Rainbow: ¿Vienes con nosotras Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Prefiero cuidar de Rarity, no quiero que se sienta sola Pinkie: Entonces yo las acompaño Sunset: Perfecto ya nos dividimos, ya tenemos nuestro plan trasado y ahora lo único que queda es rogar que todo salga bien Rarity: No te preocupes querida, todo saldrá bien Rainbow: Esto no será más que otra peligrosa y genial aventura para contar a las nuevas generaciones... Pinkie: O como idea para crear un buen Fic, no lo crees Rainbow: Olvidaba que pertenencias aún grupo de fandom en internet Pinkie: Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi, en fin para celebrar nuestro avance que mejor que unos ricos Cupcakes y bebidas Todas menos Pinkie: ¡SI! "Las chicas con Fé y coraje habian planeado lo que para muchos seria la gran repuesta para acabar con la infección, pero lo que no sabian es que cuando uno se propone algo no hay marcha atrás ni si quiera segundas oportunidades" Capitulo 6: Demuestra lo que predicas En la tarde de ese mismo día, Twilight se encontraba alistando sus cosas para dirigirse con Sunset a la ciudad. Spike: Así qué vas a regresar a la ciudad con Sunset para que ella pueda ir a su mundo alterno y pedir ayuda a tu contraparte para que solucione esto. Twilight: No lo digas de esa forma, haces que esto sea más dificil de resolver. Spike: Pero Twilight eso es lo más arriesgado que haz hecho desde que salimos de la escuela cristal Twilight: Lo se Spike, pero que prefieres ¿Este triste presente o nuestra anterior y feliz vida en CHS? Spike: Esta bien tienes mi apoyó, pero iré contigo Twilight: No esto es muy peligroso tu no debes... Antes que Twilight terminara de hablar con Spike, alguien tocaba su puerta Twilight: ¿Quién es? Flash: Soy yo, Twilight Twilight: ¿Flash? Twilight abre la puerta de su casa para hablar con Flash Twilight: ¿Sucede algo malo? Flash: No, sólo quería visitarte para saber cómo estabas Twilight: Pues algo bien y tú Flash: Igual, sabes ya me compré un nuevo auto y este es mejor que el anterior. Twilight: (viendo al auto) Increible Flash: Si, lo mismo pensé cuando lo vi por primera vez Twilight: Me encanta su color y su diseño, es perfecto para dar paseos Flash: (sonrojado) Si deseas podemos dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad Twilight: En realidad creo que sería para otro día Flash: Anímate Twilight será un paseo rápido no demoraremos más, vealo como una cita de...de...amigos Twilight: Esta bien, vamos Flash al oír eso espero que Twilight se cambiar de ropa para poder iniciar su paseo en auto Twilight: Ya estoy lista, vámonos antes que sea demasiado tarde Flash: Como ordene, señorita Twilight Esas palabras hicieron que Twilight se sonrojara un poco porque nunca en su vida tuvo una cita y menos con un chico como Flash. Mientras tanto en la casa de Rainbow, se encontraban Sunset y ella continuando con el plan. Rainbow: Hasta ahora no encuentro aún conductor que quiera llevarles hasta la frontera de la ciudad. Sunset: Relajate un poco Rainbow, ya aparecerá alguien Rainbow: Es que buscar un chófer en estos tiempos es muy complicado, ¿No esperas que alguien llame a tu telefono diciendote que ya encontraron a un chófer, verdad? De imprevisto, alguien llama al celular de Rainbow Fluttershy: Rainbow, encontré al chófer que estaban buscando. Rainbow: ¡EN SERIO! Fluttershy: Sí, me dijo que les estará esperando en su taller de mecanica en la calle 508. Rainbow: Gracias Fluttershy por avisarme Rainbow corta la llamada Sunset: ¿Y? Rainbow: Sabes una cosa Sunset, yo se que soy genial pero nunca creí llegar a tal grado de que lo que dijera se cumpla. Sunset: No seas carismatica, eso es trabajó de Pinkie jajaja Tras la pequeña charla de Sunset y Rainbow, En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Flash y Twilight comiendo en un restaurante. Flash: La vista de la ciudad es...¡Fantástica! ¿No lo crees? Twilight: ¡Así claro! Flash: Te pasa algo, Twilight Twilight: No nada sólo es que...mañana iré de viaje a otra parte Flash: En serio, creí que querías estar con las demás Twilight: Claro que me gusta y mucho estar con las demás...Es que voy a...¡Visitar a mi hermano! Flash: Oh en serio, eso suena increible pero te extrañare....¡DIGO! que te extrañare pero como amigos, nada más jajaja. Twilight en ese instante recibe la llamada de Sunset en su celular Twilight: Me disculpas un rato, es que voy a ir.....al baño Flash: Por supuesto que sí, adelante.....(Voz baja) Eso que dije fue ridículo, ¡ay que torpe! En el baño Twilight contesta la llamada de Sunset Sunset: Listo ya tenemos a nuestro chófer para el viaje Twilight: Genial, pero como lo conseguiste tan rápido Sunset: Es una divertida historia lo sabrás cuando vengas para acá....(Escucha el ambiente) Eso es musica, ¿donde estas Twilight? Twilight: (Nerviosa) Es una divertida historia de contar, ¡Nos vemos, cuidate! Twilight corto la conversación que tenia con Sunset y regreso a la mesa donde estaba Flash Flash: (hablando en voz alta) ¡Vamos, deja de hablar de forma aburrida Flash!... Twilight: ¿Con quien estas hablando? Flash: (Asustado) Co..Con nadie....jejeje y lo estas pasando bien Twilight: Si, esto es muy....Divertido Flash: Me alegra mucho oír eso, ah.....¿Quieres salir a tomar aire? Twilight: Sí Twilight y Flash se encontraban afuera del restaurante para tomar un poco aire Twilight: El cielo es....Hermoso, ¿no lo crees? Flash: Sí, si es muy lindo....Se nota que te gusta mucho las estrellas Twilight:¡Pues a quien no! En otra parte de la ciudad, Sunset fue al apartamento de Fluttershy para hablar con ella Sunset: (Tocando la puerta) ¡Fluttershy soy yo, Sunset! Fluttershy: Pasa Sunset Sunset: Y dime, ¿Quien es el que nos llevará a Twilight y a mi hasta la ciudad? Fluttershy: Es una chica, se hace llamar Eris Sunset: ¿Eris?, dime como te contactaste con ella Fluttershy: Primeramente, me dirigí a un taller de mecánica y de forma imprevisa me dijo que... Pinkie sale de la cocina de Fluttershy para poder saludar a Sunset. Pinkie: ¿Sunset? (Abraza a Sunset) ¡No sabía que ibas a estar aquí! Sunset: (Falta de oxigeno) Yo también....no creí...que ibas a estar....aquí. Pinkie deja de abrazar a Sunset Pinkie: Ups, lo.siento mucho Sunset: No importa, vine aquí sólo para averiguar acerca de Eris, ¡Nuestra chófer! Pinkie: Fluttershy dice que es una conductora profesional, por lo que su viaje será excepcional.....¡Escucharon eso, dije una rima! Sunset: (confundida) Ah...si...Pinkie, eso fue....una buena rima Horas despues 9:00 PM Finalmente, Flash regresa a Twilight a su apartamento Twilight: (Bajando del auto) Gracias por el paseo, Flash Flash: De nada, te esperare cuando regreses de visitar a tu hermano Twilight: (Recordando) ¡Ah, si por supuesto! Jaja....volveré pronto. Flash: Nos vemos Flash se retira en su auto y Twilight ingresa a su apartamento para descansar. AL DIA SIGUIENTE Twilight se desperto temprano para poder alistar sus cosas y junto a Spike se dirigieron a la casa de Fluttershy. Twilight: (Tocando la puerta) ¡Fluttershy, soy yo! Fluttershy al reconocer las voz de Twilight, inmediatamente le abrió la puerta. Fluttershy: Pasa Twilight: ¡Ya llegó Sunset! Fluttershy: Aún no, pero ya llegará en cualquier momento. Inesperadamente, Sunset llega a la casa de Fluttershy Sunset: ¿Hablaban de mí? Twilight: ¡Pues sí!, oye Sunset dime quien es nuestro chófer Sunset: Una chica llamada Eris Twilight: ¿Una chica?, y dime como acepto llevarnos hasta las afueras de la ciudad Fluttershy: Es una larga historia porque....(Mirando su reloj) Oh no ya son las 7, siganme les llevaré donde Eris Fluttershy llevo a Twilight y Sunset hasta el taller de mecanica de Eris Twilight: Esta parte de la ciudad me da un poco de inseguridad Sunset: Segura que es aquí Fluttershy: Por supuesto Fluttershy al ver el taller de mecanica procede a tocar su puerta Eris: (Malhumorada) ¡Hoy no atendemos, vuelva mañana! Fluttershy: Eris, vengo lo del viaje de mis amigas Inmediatamente, las puertas del taller se abren dejando ver la figura completa de Eris Eris: Haci qué ellas son tus amigas Fluttershy: Sí, y dime cuando van a partir Eris se dirige a uno de sus autos y enciende el motor Eris: Pues ahora mismo Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Pinkie, se encontraban Rainbow, Applejack y Pinkie hablando. Rainbow: (mirando su celular) ¡ay, porque no llaman! Applejack: No seas impaciente, seguramente recién han llegado Pinkie: Saben una cosa, después que Sunset y Twilight se dirijan a la ciudad, ¿Qué haremos nosotras? Rainbow: ¡Seguiremos con el plan, Pinkie!. Recuerda que debemos averiguar acerca del paradero de los chicos de Green Life. Applejack: Justamente quería hablarles de ello, ¿Cómo sabremos donde se encuentran? Rainbow: ¡Relajate!, Primeramente nos iremos a sus instalaciones, buscaremos pistas y finalmente les atraparemos con las manos en la masa. Applejack: ¡Eso espero! Enseguida, Fluttershy llama al teléfono de Rainbow Fluttershy: Rainbow, las chicas ya se están dirigiendo a la ciudad Rainbow: ¡Perfecto!, dirígete a la casa de pinkie para hablar. Fluttershy: Bien Rainbow corta la llamada Applejack: ¡Y bien!, ya están en el auto Rainbow: Si, ¿Qué te dije, applejack?, ¡Todo irá de acuerdo al plan! Applejack: Es lo que más deseó Capitulo 7: Eris, una "buena" persona "La amistad es más que un simple adjetivo, es la relación moral y de afecto entre personas, Twilight y Sunset lo saben perfectamente pues este viaje pondría a prueba su amistad, pero la confianza es lo más importante y no sólo en conocidos, sino también en aquellos que no conoces" Twilight y Sunset continuaban en su viaje con Eris Twilight: Me pregunto como estará Spike Sunset: No te preocupes por el, Fluttershy quedó en cuidarlo Twilight: Lo sé, sólo es que nunca he realizado un viaje sin el Sunset: Te entiendo, pero esto es muy peligroso para el e incluso para nosotras mismas Eris: ¿De qué tanto están preocupadas?, Sólo piensen que será un relajante paseo por el parque Sunset: Sabes muy bien que nos estamos dirigiendo a una ciudad lleno de infectados, ¡verdad! Eris: Pues claro Twilight: Entonces porque actuas muy tranquila y relajada Eris: En primer lugar no estoy actuando y en segundo lugar, me gusta mucho el peligro, okey Sunset: Cómo sea, lo que me importa es que nada malo nos pase Eris: Díganme una cosa, ¿Porque ustedes se están dirigiendo a ese lugar? Sunset: ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Porque aceptaste llevarnos hasta allá? Eris: ¡Hey, yo pregunte primero!, haci que respondanme la pregunta Sunset: Si te lo dijeramos, dirías que es una locura Eris: En mi vida conocí a personas que creían en eso de los extraterrestres y otras tonterías más, así que adelante, cuéntame el porque de su viaje Twilight: Es algo complicado de explicar Eris: ¡Todos dicen eso! Sunset: Bueno y que hay de ti, ¿Porque decidiste llevarnos hasta la ciudad? Eris: Sabes tienes mucha razón, ¡Es algo muy complicado de explicar! Twilight: ¡Eso quiere decir que no nos hablaras más! Eris: No, eso quiere decir que traten de descansar un poco y haci podre conducir en paz Twilight: ¡Estamos en un auto! Como quieres que pase el rato Eris: Ya se te ocurrira algo, "Princesa" Mientras tanto en la casa de Pinkie, todas se encontraban en la sala pensando en el siguiente paso del plan. Pinkie: ¡Ya a pasado media hora y no llaman! Rainbow:(mirando la TV) ¡Relajate Pinkie!, lo más obvio es que ellas siguen en el auto todavia Pinkie: ¿Y si algo malo les pasó? ¿Si una rueda se pincho? ¿Y si......(Applejack tapa la boca de Pinkie) Applejack: Tranquilisate dulzura De pronto llega Fluttershy con Spike a la casa de Pinkie Fluttershy: Ya saben algo de Twilight y Sunset Rainbow: No, toma asiento...(mira la TV) ¿Qué? no puede ser que les hayan ganado 5—0 Inmediatamente, en la TV sale en vivo el avance informativo del noticiero del medio dia Reportera: Buen día, queridos televidentes. En el informe de hoy esta la reciente junta que tuvo el presidente del tema de la infección, ¡Aqui un pequeño avance! La escena pasa al centro de reunión del presidente Presidente: Tras duras y costosas investigaciones sin éxito alguno, nuestros colaboradores y yo hemos aceptado crear un nuevo plan, que consiste en eliminar a todo ser vivo que este infectado y proceder a limpiar esa ciudad. Se que es una decisión muy severa, pero es la única alternativa. Reportera: Con estas palabras el presidente acepto el plan de eliminar a los infectados y en pocos días será llevado a acabó... (Rainbow apaga el televisor) Rainbow: ¡Esto no es bueno! Spike: ¡Llamen a Twilight y rapido! 1:00 PM Twilight y Sunset continuaban con su viaje junto a Eris. El viaje resultó ser muy aburrido para las dos y lo único que observaban eran los árboles y el paisaje por la ventana. Sunset: Ah, la última vez que estuvimos por aquí, recuerdo que el viaje no era tan largo Eris: Eso es porque he tomado un atajo Twilight: ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! Eris: Ay, ¡son primerisas en estas cosas o que!, este atajo es para evitar toparnos con la fuerza armada. Entienden Sunset: Si entendemos, pero no tienes que ser grosera con nosotras Eris: ¡Qué!, No me digas que eres sensible....Sumer Sunset:(molesta) ¡MI NOMBRE ES SUNSET! Eris: Si Si Si, eso dije, ¿No es verdad, Wilight? Twilight: (molesta) ¡ES TWILIGHT! Eris: ¡LO QUE FALTABA!, tengo de pasajeras a dos gritonas, ¡gracias, estoy muy agradecida por esto! Twilight: Sólo si dejaras de ser un poco molesta, todo estaría de maravilla Eris: Escuchame...Twilight, ¿Lo dije bien, no?. Mira a mi me da igual lo que digan, lo que me importa es el dinero que ganare tras este viaje, okey. Twilight: Eso es lo único que te importa...¡Dinero! Eris: ¡Y a quien no!... (Mira a unos patrulleros) Shhhh...guarden silencio Twilight y Sunset observaban desde lejos como distintos camiones de patrullaje militar pasaban. Eris: No se preocupen, es sólo un equipo de patrullaje El teléfono de Sunset empieza a sonar Sunset: (contestando) ¡Aló! Rainbow: Soy yo, Sunset. Sunset: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo? Rainbow: Yo no usaría la palabra "malo" para este problema Sunset: Dime... Rainbow: Verás...Hace unos instantes en la TV, han avisado que se aprobó la ley de eliminar a todo ser que este con el virus...¡Cuidense de los militares! Sunset: (preocupada) ¡Justo ahora!, esto será más dificil de lo que pensé....Gracias por el aviso Rainbow, seguiremos en contacto Rainbow: Por supuesto....Cuidense Twilight observó muy preocupada a Sunset Twilight: ¿Pasa algo malo, Sunset? Sunset: Si Twilight, verás ahora mismo la seguridad a aumentado en la ciudad por la razón que en un par de días mataran a todos los infectados Twilight: (preocupada) ¡Oh no!, ¿Y qué haremos ahora? Eris: (riendose) jajaja....¡RELAX!, escuchen, lo primero será entrar sin que nos vean....¡Muy facil! Sunset: ¡¿Por donde?!, Si los militares patrullan todo los alrededores Eris: Si...Pero no las alcantarillas, así que lo mas útil seria usar eso como nuestra entrada y salida Twilight: Si es la única manera...¡Pues hagámoslo! Las tres aceptaron en usar las alcantarillas como entrada para ingresar a la ciudad sin que la fuerza armada los detecte. EN CASA DE PINKIE... Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie se encontraban debatiendo el siguiente paso del plan. Rainbow: Escuchen chicas, lo primero será usar el tren como transporte para dirigirnos a la fábrica de Green Life.... Applejack: ...Una vez que lleguemos, nos dirigimos a ver los archivos de la empresa y haci saber algunas pistas del culpable de la infección... Pinkie:...Y una vez capturado el sujeto, y las demás ya resuelto el problema en la ciudad...¡Celebraremos nuestro triunfo! Rarity: Cariño, me encanta tu estusiasmo, pero....¿Creen que Sunset y Twilight puedan lograr encontrar la cura? Rainbow: ¡Claro que sí!...Lo importante es que vayan al portal y encuentren a la princesa Twilight, ya que es la única que nos puede ayudar con este problema. Fluttershy: Tienes razón Rainbow....¡Ellas lo lograran! Pinkie: Además....¡Qué malo puede pasarles! EN LA ALCANTARILLA... Twilight, Sunset Y Eris estaban conduciendo por las alcantarillas de la ciudad, ya que era la única manera de ingresar a la ciudad. Sunset: Ahj...¡Este lugar apesta! (Cierra las ventanas del auto) Eris: Qué los militares nos atrapen ¡ESO sí apesta!....haci que consideremonos afortunadas Twilight: te creo Eris, te creo Las chicas pudieron ver a lo lejos una luz al final del alcantarillado, eso era un gran alivio para ellas. Eris: (mirando la salida) ¡Sí que sí!...Estamos oficialmente dentro de la ciudad Twilight: La ciudad debió de haber cambiado......(Mira la ciudad)...Y mucho La sorpresa para Twilight y Sunset fue ver de manera horrible a lo que algún vez fue su hogar. La ciudad era un completo desatre sin ningún habitante, había basura por doquier, las calles estaban sucias, digno de una verdadera...¡INFECCIÓN ZOMBI! Eris: ¡Así que en esta ciudad vivían antes!.....o mejor dicho, de lo que queda de la ciudad Sunset: Nunca pense ver la ciudad de esta manera Eris: Supongo que no es de tu agrado, verdad....¡En fin! No veo a ningún infectado por aqui... Justo cuando Eris estaba por terminar de hablar, un sujeto herido se pone en medio camino pidiendo ayuda a ellas. Sujeto: ¡Por favor, ayudenme, me acaban de atacar unos infectados! El sujeto mostraba signos de estar en muy malas condiciones, pues su manera de caminar era muy extraña. Conmovidas por el sujeto, Twilight y Sunset se propusieron a bajar del auto para ayudarlo, pero Eris intervino. Eris: (Poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad) ¡Chicas, no bajen del auto por nada del mundo! Tras estas palabras crearon una curiosidad en Twilight y Sunset, pues no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿No lo vamos a ayudar? Eris: ¡Sujetense! Sunset: ¡¿Porqué?! Eris: Porqué el sujeto no está herido Eris aceleró con intención de atravesar al sujeto, pero este saco una pistola y empezó a dispararles. Detrás del sujeto, salieron de sus escondites varios hombres que empezaron a tirar piedras y disparar contra las chicas. Pero Eris puedo atravesamos con facilidad eso antes que uno de ellos logra reventar uno de los neumáticos del auto, haciendo que el auto perdiera el control y chocara contra una tienda. "Las cosas empezaron a empeorar para nuestras protagonistas, pues sólo había dos finales para ellas: Ser atrapadas por los sujetos o trabajar juntas para con suerte salir de este problema, pero sea cual sea la decisión...¡ESTO NO ERA NADA BUENO! Capitulo 8: Confía en mi 1:30 PM Tras el accidente ocurrido en el auto de Eris, las chicas no se encontraban heridas porque el auto era muy resistente, pero debían salir y rapido. Eris: (Adolorida) Están...(tosiendo) cof...cof...¡Bien! Sunset: Eso creo, agarren sus mochilas y salgamos del auto Cuando todas estaban saliendo del auto, un sujeto desprevenidamente agarra a Sunset por detras. Sujeto: ¡Qué nadie se mueva o su amiga muere! Sunset: ¡Sueltame! Justo cuando el sujeto se proponía a disparar a las demas, Sunset saca una pistola eléctrica de su bolsillo electrocutando al sujeto y procede a liberarse. Twilight: Estas bien....y ¿Cómo conseguiste esa pistola? Sunset: Es sólo para defensa personal Eris: Pues un disparo eléctrico no nos pondrá a salvas En seguida entraron a la tienda unos cuantos hombres en búsqueda de las chicas Sujeto 1: ¡Salgan de donde quiera que esten! Sujeto 2: ¡Encuentrenlas y rapido! Mientras los sujetos trataban de encontrarlas, ellas empezaban a alejarse del lugar para ponerse a salvo Sunset: (voz baja) Debe de haber una salida de emergencia por aquí Eris: (voz baja) No pierdan su tiempo en buscar una salida, lo que debemos hacer es eliminarlos (Saca su pistola) Twilight: (voz baja) No, eso sería muy peligroso. Lo mejor es huir sin que nos vean Eris: (voz baja) Dejemos la bondad por un lado, recuerden ¡Mueren ellos o nosotras! Sunset: (voz baja) Encontré una salida Sunset fue la primera en llegar a la salida, pero de pronto aparecieron ellos y lograron verlas Sujeto: 2: Aquí estan, vengan muchachos Eris: (disparando) ¡Traguen plomo, tontos! Eris logro eliminar a dos de ellos, provocando una mayor Categoría:Accion Categoría:Misterio Categoría:Fanfic Categoría:Zombies Categoría:Equestria Girls